


Madness

by La_Lumiere



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Enjolras, Canon Era, For Barricade Day, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Grantaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Lumiere/pseuds/La_Lumiere
Summary: The night before Lamarque's funeral, Enjolras and Grantaire spent their final time in Corinthe.





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> __**Warning:**  
>  R raped E in this fic, literally.  
> English is not my first laguage so forgive my grammar mistakes.

June 4th, 1832, Corinthe, late at night. Enjolras and Grantaire, alone.  
"Why dying for those who don't even understand your goal? Your death means nothing to them." Said Grantaire in his usual cynical tone.  
"Stop talking cynic to me, Grantaire!" Enjolras shouted in anger. "The people will rise, and one day they WILL understand our goal!"  
"You are so foolish, Apollo. Let me tell you the truth: No one actually give a fuck about your Utopia Republic, except for you and your childish friends."  
"How dare you speak to me like this?" Enjolras crossed his arms, his face covered in furious.  
"Cause I love you, so fucking much." Grantaire said as their lips crushed, closing the narrow gap between them.  
\----------  
Grantaire has shoved Enjolras on a table, their legs entwined. His hands were undoing Enjolras's pants.  
"No! What are you doing?" Enjolras struggled, trying to stop the brunette man. But the passing days preparing for the uprise has made him exhausted to hell, and his week struggling was in vain.  
"To fuck you the one last time, of cause." Grantaire said as he pulled Enjolras' pants and underwear to his ankles, leaving his bare erection exposed.  
"No! I said, no!" Enjolras screeched, grabbing one of Grantaire's wrists to stop him from moving. The latter kissed him again, rough and messy, biting at his lower lips.  
Enjolras kicked him on his knees, hard. Grantaire let out a painful moan. Then, he undone his belt with one hand, the other one pinning Enjolras' wrists together.  
\----------  
Enjolras was tied up, gaged (using his own neckerchief), and bent on the table, while Grantaire holds his legs open, cock burning in his entrance.  
Pain. That's all Enjolras could feel. No pleasure and just pain. Grantaire fucks him fast, hard and merciless, hitting the deepest spot in him.  
"Stop......please stop......hurts......" Enjolras begged, his sound muffled by the neckerchief in his mouth. Tears spilled from his eyes, flooding on the table. He was completely wrecked.  
Grantaire bites a red mark on the whimpering blonde's shoulder, meanwhile, he didn't stop thrusting, until he came deep in Enjolras.  
\----------  
What Grantaire failed to expect when he untied Enjolras, was a burning slap on his face.  
"You raped me." Said him coldly, but still shaky after the sex. "You've just raped me. Why are you doing this? Don't you know it fucking hurts?!"  
"Being shot to death is far more painful than this." Said Grantaire." Are you ready to take it?"  
"I am." Said Enjolras firmly.  
"Than I'll die with you."  
Grantaire pulled Enjolras into a tight hug, which the latter didn't push away.  
"You raped me, it's an unchangeable fact. I shall never forgive you." Enjolras said in his embrace.  
"You don't need to. Cause we are dying."  
\----------  
June 6th, Corinthe.  
Enjolras' whole body hurts, it's more because the desperate sex last night than the eight bullets piercing him. He clasped Grantaire's hand hard, before his mind finally blurs.  
He has no regret, no regret at all. This is probably the best way to die, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Barricade Day! Hope you enjoyed my fic ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
